


I'll Have Made My Fortune

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, maybe some violence later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'When the Ships Come In'<br/>Bae learns about his Papa's new boyfriend and Rumple learns more about Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Yoyi who wanted a sequel to 'When the Ships Come In'  
> I've kind of had this idea for awhile but didn't really know if I was going to go through it but I like how it's turning out.  
> Hope you guys like it.

The lieutenant was in the tavern again. Bae didn’t know how often the other man came but this was at least his fourth visit. Each time the sailor came he spent the majority of his time speaking, or at least trying to, to Papa. The first time Bae had met him Bae was returning to the pub to help with the lunch crowd. The man turned to Bae as he approached the pair. With a charming smile on his face he shook Bae’s hand after Papa introduced the man as lieutenant Killian Jones, a friend of his. Bae felt his stomach twist.

Papa didn’t have friends.

Bae felt bad for thinking that but for as long as he’d been alive it was true. In their old village Papa hadn’t been liked. It wasn’t until later that Bae learned the reason for their neighbor’s cold indifference and sometimes their cruelty. About that time the other boys who had previously been playmates and friends began to echo their parents words.

After that it wasn’t uncommon for Baelfire to come home with scrapes and bruises left over from fights in defense of his Papa.

They called him a coward and Bae knew that wasn’t true. Papa was brave. When he was really small Bae know Papa was brave because he comforted him from nightmares and thunderstorms. Once he got older Bae knew Papa was brave because of how hard he worked. Papa always did his best to spin quality thread and yarn. Even when the villagers made him sell them at a reduced cost making it hard for them to afford much of anything. Papa never gave up.

Bae had always known his Papa was brave. He’d always known he was kind, and smart, and a good person.

But no one else had ever noticed. Even when they had first moved to the seaside town and no one knew them. Papa hadn’t made allies easily. Baelfire suspected that Papa’s habit to look down and away from people’s faces, his tendency to flinch at loud noises, and his attempts to make himself look smaller put people off. Gene was always telling Bae to look customers in the eye when he helped. That doing so made them feel like they were being listened to and that Bae was being honest with them.

If the towns people thought Papa’s habits were signs of his dishonesty or that he was a suspicious person. Instead of behaviors learned to keep him safe from the villager’s rage. Then in a way it made sense to him why people in their new home didn’t trust his Papa right away. Even the Warner’s as nice as they are only let them in, from what Bae suspected, because Papa had him to take care of. It had taken awhile for them to warm up to Papa but now Bae knew they cared for Papa.

So who was this man? This sailor who claimed to see the goodness in Papa that others didn’t?

“Baelfire.” He looks up from the plate he was scrubbing at the sound of this name. Gene is standing in the doorway with a fond smile.

“Daydreaming again?” Bae ducks his head down in embarrassment. “Never mind with that we need some help clearing the tables.” Bae nods and follows him into the main area of the tavern. As they pass the bar Bae waves to his father who is refilling the glasses of a group of men. Rumple smiles in return before turning to the man in the middle of the group and speaking to him.

Gene and Bae clean the tables as best they can and when the dishes pile up Bae heads back to clean those as well. Finally after his fingers have pruned and his back aches Connie pulls him into the dining area and places a plate of shepherd’s pie in front of him. Rumple wipes down the counter while Gene escorts the group of men from before to the door. After they leave Gene watches them turn down the street then locks the door behind them.

“They were here a long time.” Bae says leaving the _What’s going on?_ unsaid as Gene sits beside him followed by Papa and Connie who places a plate in front of her husband.

“Yep.” He answers before digging into meal. “His mates bought him several drinks. We’ll have to bring another barrel up in the morning.”

“Really? That’s great! We just brought that up yesterday.” Connie exclaims face lighting up. “With the extra money we’ll be able to get crack in the chimney fixed.” Gene nods along as his wife goes on. When there’s a pause Bae asks.

“So what where they drinking for? Where they celebrating something?” The older man doesn’t answer right away instead looking across the table to Rumple. Rumple seems to debate before he answers.

“The man in the middle lost his business. He’s been waiting for his ship to arrive with his supplies, but he learned today that pirates attacked the ship. Without the shipment he’s lost everything.”

“Pirates?” Connie interrupts, “there’s been a lot of trouble with them lately. That’s the fourth ship in the last six weeks that’s been attacked.”

“We’ll have to be careful. Make sure the doors and windows are locked.”

“Gene! You don’t. You don’t think they’ll try and do something to us here on land?” Connie’s eyes have gone wide and her voice crakes as she speaks.

“If the crew is big enough they’re liable to do anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

Papa and Killian were not friends. Well not only friends.

After Baelfire’s friend left him to help with a situation at home, apparently his sister had cut herself and required a visit to the town doctor, Bae found himself with nothing to do. So he returned to the restaurant early. Only to find his Papa in the alley, pressed up against the back room wall. Jones stands between Rumple’s legs mouth pressed against his. They break apart at Bae’s started shout.

“Bae!” Rumple pushes Killian away, with more force then Bae’s ever seen him use on another person. “What are you? It’s not time for you to be back. I can explain.” Rumple's words tumble out like a river but Bae’s focus is on the sailor. Killian has adopted an uneasy smile; anyone would think he’s as embarrassed as Rumple. But Bae caught the irritated look flash across his face when he saw Bae. Noticing the tension Rumple looks to Killian.

“Maybe you should go.”

“Yeah. Sure. I leave at the end of the week. I’ll try to come by before we leave.” He says patting Rumple’s shoulder. When he’s gone Rumple sighs.

“I’m sorry Bae. That’s not how I wanted you to find out about…”

“Are you and Killian together?”

“I suppose so. We enjoy each others company and… I was going to tell you once I knew if it was going to get serious. Didn’t see much point in you getting to know him if he’s not looking for something long term.”

“And he is?”

“He says he is. It would be difficult because he’s going to be gone a lot. But…he’s willing to try. Bae if this makes you uncomfortable I can tell him we’re done.”

“He makes you happy though.”

“You’re what’s more important.”

“I think I’m just surprised I didn’t know you guys where together or that you would be… doing _that_ when I got back.” Rumple nods in understanding. _It is a big change._ He thinks to himself. It certainly surprises himself when he thinks about it. He never imagined that he’d find himself in another relationship. But talking to Killian is easy. It’s easier to spend time with Killian and not feel embarrassed. A stark contrast to the stiff conversation and unpleasant knot twisting in his gut he experienced at the start of his last relationship. At the time he had thought this was normal. The result of awkwardness of a formal courtship and not signs of how things would later progress. With Killian the anxiety is always there, but not overpowering. Conversation flows from topic to topic easily. Rumple finds himself enjoying the time spent with the younger man and eagerly awaiting their next meeting. He blushes. The kissing isn’t bad either.

“Papa?”

“Ah! Sorry Bae lost in thought I guess.”

“It’s ok but we should probably head inside soon.”

“Of course your right. But Bae.” He places a hand on the teens shoulder halting his steps, “You will tell me if you’re uncomfortable. Won’t you?” Bae nods and Rumple sends him into the tavern. “I hope they can get along.” He thinks to himself as he reaches for his staff. Which stayed in its place against the wall where he left it when he and Killian had started kissing.

Shaking his head, as if that would shake off the blush that’s spreading across his face at the thought. He jumps at the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

You’re really good with you’re son.”

“Killian! You’re supposed to have gone.” Killian groans loudly.

“But I don’t want to go back to the ship! I’d rather stay here with you.” Rumple’s face inflames as the other man runs his hands over his lower stomach.

“Killian no! We can’t. Bae could come back any minute.” The sailor sighs dramatically as Rumple pushes his hands away. Smiling fondly as the spinner does so.

“Oh all right. Be a responsible adult.”

“Somebody needs to be. And you should get going. You don’t want to be late.” Rumple thinks back to his days in the army when men left the camp without permission, he isn’t sure how the navy is, but it can’t be too different then his own experience.

“I’ll go I won’t stay long. I just wanted to say good bye.”

“You already did?”

“Not really.” Rumple feels his heart stutter at the look Killian gives him.” Not how I’d like to say good bye.”  He places a hand on the back of Rumple’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. Rumple moan as Killian’s tongue slips into his mouth.

 “That’s how I’d like to say good bye.” Killian says as he parts. He kisses Rumple again. Then places his forehead against the others. “I’d like to be able to remember this when I’m out on the water.”

 

The butterflies remain with Rumplestiltskin long after Killian has truly left. Despite his efforts to ignore them so he can work. It’s not a terribly busy day, what with many of the ships leaving port. Much of their business is made up of locals who are eager to spend their extra cash to treat themselves. Gene works the bar, Connie serves the food Rumplestiltskin makes and Bae cleans the tables. This works out just fine for him. While he does all right with the customers he definitely prefers to work behind the scenes. Even if the kitchen is hot from the cooking fires.

“Rumple.” Gene calls him from the doorway looking worried. “There are some soldiers here to speak with you.” He sees Connie behind her husband leading the men into the kitchen.

“You boys better take this outside.” She glances back into the main room where the patrons look on in interest. The men agree and move past her apologizing for disrupting their business. “I’ll take over in here until your done.” Rumple nods unable to speak. Grabbing his staff he follows them into the alley.

The men are silent at first. Rumple feels light headed as their stare. After a moment the leader speaks.

“I apologize for coming while your busy. We’ll try not to take up to much time Mr…?”

“Rumplestiltskin.” He chokes out. To the officers credit neither he, nor his men, snicker but Rumple sees the confusion flash across the other mans face.

“Alright Mr. Rumplestiltskin I am Sergeant Rudolph Beck we’re here because we’ve had some reports that Captain Jones has been visiting this tavern. And some are saying that he’s been here to see you. Do you agree with those statements?”

“Well yes I suppose their true. Killian comes to see me. But he’s not a Captain he’s only a Lieutenant.”

 “For what reason does he see you? What are you two doing?” Rumple flushes red.

 “That’s rather personal. I don’t know if that’s any of your business.”

 “Mr. Rumplestiltskin I need you to answer or I’ll have you arrested for treason.”

“Treason?!” Rumple gasps out, “What? What is this about?! Why would I be arrested for treason? Just for… seeing… Killian?” Rumple feels like he’s going to throw up. One of the other men whispers something to Beck.

“You truly don’t know who he is? What he does or where he’s from?”

“I just know what he told me. He’s Lieutenant Killian Jones. He’s in the Abrein navy here on shore leave. What could he possibly have done?”

“Piracy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. I have like six more weeks until I graduate so things are getting pretty crazy at school. I'll try to write and update when I can but there might be some delays :( 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finished her term papers and is on thanksgiving break all week so finally has time to write and update?   
> I'm so happy to be done with these papers. Hopefully my last since I graduate this december unless I choose to go to graduate school or law school but idk. Kinda looking forward to not going to school and just working.   
> Hope you guys like the new chapter :)

Rumplestiltskin watches the turning of the spinning wheel as he guides the yarn through careful to keep the thread even. He’s been spinning all afternoon. Ever since the soldiers left.

           

“What?” Rumple hears the stutter in his voice; honestly he’s surprised he managed to say anything at all. Sergeant Beck looks sympathetic.

“According to reports from Abrein he _was_ a Lieutenant of their navy but he and his men defected. Taking their ship he became the Captain and started a trail of destruction across the sea.” This time Rumple doesn’t say anything merely gripping his staff tighter. Sergeant Beck continues, “You know we’ve been having trouble with pirates raiding ships as they come to port?”

“Yes of course it’s all people talk about.”

“There hasn’t been any survivors so we couldn’t identify the crew doing the raids. But with the confirmation that Captain Jones is here it must be him.”

“No survivors?” He says more to himself then the other men, “I can’t believe that he would be capable of that. I just…”

“It’s important that if you see him again that you contact us immediately. Otherwise more people will die.” Rumple nods in understanding. The soldier thanks him for his time and leads his men away.

           

Rumplestiltskin isn’t sure how long he stood in the alley. It just seems so surreal, how could the charming and handsome man do something as terrible as what he’s been told. Eventually Connie came to find him. With a shaking voice he tells her the truth about Killian. She sent him upstairs and went to tell her husband, sending Baelfire up when things got slow. The boy had been curious about everyone’s shift in mood but when he saw his Papa he kept his questions to himself. When it was time to go to bed Rumple tucked his son in and starts to spin not long after he starts the teen falls asleep.

He’s started out of his daze by the sound of something hitting the shutters. He looks over at Bae who remains asleep across the room. He almost believes he imagined the noise when it happens again. Looking at the window when it happens again he sees them still from the recent impact. Feeling uncharacteristically brave he makes his way towards the window pushing opens the shutters he sees Killian standing in the street armed with another small rock. When he sees Rumplestiltskin at the window he smiles and lowers his arm. He motions for the other man to come down. When Rumple shushes him Killian speaks.

“I need to talk to you. Please come down.” Rumple shushes him again and looks around the area in case someone’s heard him. Killian a little louder, “Please come down I’d really hate to wake up the whole street.”

“Fine!” Rumplestiltskin hisses, he shuts the shutter carful no to slam them.

“Papa?” Bae groggily turns over.

“Hush Bae I think one of the window’s open downstairs I’m going to check it. I’ll be right back.” He draws the covers over the teen’s shoulders. He’s quite as he goes down the hall and down the stairs towards the main doors of the tavern. He stops thinking about what he’s going to say when he sees Killian. Killian jiggles the door and whispers his name so Rumplestiltskin opens it.

“I…” Rumple motions for the younger man to come into the room closing the door behind him. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Love. I know the soldiers come to see you. It’s not what you think.” Rumplestiltskin looks doubtful.

“So you really are in the navy and not a pirate?” Killian grits his teeth jaw tightening.

“You have to understand. The King. He killed my brother. I couldn’t stay and defend him anymore. I had to leave.”

“Believe me. I understand leaving the military for your family. But becoming a pirate? What did those tradesmen do to you? How could you slaughter whole ships of men?” Killian grips Rumple’s shoulders as the shorter man moves away.

“I’m not like that.” Again Rumplestiltskin looks doubtful, “Truly. It’s not my crew who has been attacking ships. We’ve only attacked other navy ships from our old country.”

“You need to leave.”

“Rumplestiltskin!”

“Even if your telling the truth, and I’d like to believe you are, you have to stop coming here. I have to think about Bae. Soldiers have already threatened to arrest me. I can’t endanger my son.” Killian looks as if he wants to argue but cuts himself off.

“Your right. You and your boy shouldn’t be caught up in this. I’ll go.” Rumple nods and thanks him for understanding. Killian smiles sadly and turns to the door cracking it open he looks about at Rumple.

“If you ever need anything. Across town there’s a Pub called the Silver Scale you can ask the man in the red hat, who will probably drinking to much, that you need to talk to me and he’ll find me.”

Rumplestiltskin locks the door when Killian leaves, resting his head on the cool wood. It’s amazing how quickly things have happened. This morning he’d had a nice time with the younger man and now. This is probably the last time he’ll ever see him.

“Papa?”

“Oh. Bae. What…what are you doing out of bed?”

“I heard you speaking at the window. I know Killian was here.” He whispers softly.

“Bae.”

“I know it’s not ok to eavesdrop but I was worried.” Rumple isn’t sure what to say. “I’m sorry you’re…friend turned out to be a pirate. He seemed nice.”

“Me to.” He sighs. “Well we should get back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.” Bae smiles at his Papa trying to encourage and support him. Suddenly a load banging starts, the doors shake and Sergeant Beck’s voice calls out.

“Open up! Or we’ll break it down!” Rumplestiltskin rushes to the door, above they can hear Gene and Connie hurrying towards the stairs. When the doors open the Sergeant pushes his way into the room followed by several other soldiers.

Glaring at Rumple, “Your under arrest for Treason! And for the crime of harboring an enemy of the crown!”

“What?!” Bae cries, Gene and Connie hold him back with them on the stairs.

“You should have told us when we were here this afternoon that Captain Jones was here.”

“He wasn’t here!”

“So you deny that Captain Jones just left here and was spotted by one of my men before he lost sight of him?” Rumple swallows.

“Well Killian was here. But only for a moment! I told him to leave.”

“So you advised him to leave. That we were looking for him.”

“No. I just didn’t want him endangering my son. He already knew you had been here this afternoon.” The Sergeant ignores him and tells him as the other men to arrest him.

“Papa!” Rumple looks back at his son as the soldiers push him out of the tavern.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! One final down two to go and then I'm a college grad! And I get to go to Disney world!   
> Hope you guys like this chapter. I've worked hard on this story and I'm glad that many people like it so far.   
> Thanks for reading and please comment if you'd like.

Baelfire slowly crept down the cobblestone street. The buildings on this side of town where old and in some places the wood was rotting away. Some of the residents gave him suspicious looks as he past so he hunched to make himself look smaller. He releases a deep sigh when he finally spots the pub.

The Silver Scale barley sits on the ground it was built on; a dubiously built dock helps support part of the building and a deck on the second floor. It must have had quite a few expansions as parts of the wood and stone where made of different materials and varying degrees of filth. Despite the closed door Bae could hear the chaos of shouting and music where it spills out of the broken windows. He hesitates as he stands in front of the door. Papa would probably die if he knew where he was right now.

But Papa couldn’t do anything about it now. If Bae doesn’t go in he might not be able to help him. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door. The level of noise explodes. People scattered around the room in groups with wait staff maneuvering between, yelling and fighting over games of cards and claims of cheating.  A large man pushes past Bae nearly knocking him over. He gives an involuntary indignant cry but when the man turns to glare at him with a growl, Bae quickly silences himself.

Papa would definitely die if he knew where Baelfire was right now.

The teen shifts out of the doorway, many of the patrons glance his way but many more ignore him. Bae scans the room nearly crying in relief when he spies a man in a red hat. The portly man reaches across the table gathering his winnings, cheeks almost as red as his hat from alcohol.

“Umm…” Baelfire stands near the man’s shoulder trying to get the nerve to speak. The man laughs at something one of his companions says grabbing a mug he thrusts it at Bae.

“I’ll take another round. Thanks lad.” Bae stares at the mug before remembering he’s not at Gene and Connie’s and why he’s here.

“No sorry I… I don’t work here.” The man gives him a confused look, and his companion’s start to demand a new game. He waves Bae off and turns to the game. “Umm… Sir. I actually need to ask you about something.”

“Not now lad. I’ve got to go back to taking these boys’ money.” Bae waits for the table to calm down. The group yells about cheating and lucky streaks being broken.

“No you see I really need to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Well if it’s not about making me some gold then it’s not important.”

“It is important! I need to find Killian Jones!” The table goes quite, as does some of the other nearby tables at the teens shout. The man in the red hat beings to grab his money stuffing it into his pockets then jumps up from the table to grip Bae’s arm pulling him further into the bar. Bae starts to protest the rough treatment, which the man ignores.

Pushing him out the back door into the alleyway he begins to whisper furiously, “Have you no sense boy? Comin’ during the day. Shoutin’ to the whole town about your business. Don’t you think the guard has men in such a well known business, waiting to hear news you so willing give?” He continues before Bae can interrupt. “Gonna get us both arrested you is!”

“I’m sorry.” He scoffs, “I didn’t know. I didn’t think.” The man sighs and starts to leave beckoning Baelfire to follow.

“What could you possibly want with Captain?”

“You see. I…my Papa…Killian said my Papa could find him if he came to you. But my Papa is in trouble he needs help.”

“And you think Captain can help?” Bae nods and Smee shrugs. “Fine I’ll take you to ‘em. It’ll be awhile don’t wanna be followed or nothing.”

 

The door shuts with a hardy thud. Bae looks around the room, after a moment Killian enters from separate door.

“Lad? What are you doing here?” Bae suddenly get’s mad, all of his fear and frustration for his Papa pours out of him.

“I’m here because you ruined everything!” Killian looks stunned at the teen’s shouting.

“Lad.” Bae ignores the older man.

“Things were finally going well for us. Then you come in and bring trouble.” His eyes fill with tears, frustration overwhelming him. Killian places a hand on Bae’s shoulder repeating his name in an attempt to sooth the teen. “You have to fix this. You have to help Papa.”

“I will if I can. If you tell me what’s wrong.” Bae takes a deep breath trying to be strong.

“Last night, after you left. Soldiers came and arrested Papa for helping you. You have to go and turn yourself in and explain he has nothing to do with your piracy so they’ll let him go.” Killian is quite, mournful, jaw clenching as Baelfire starts to sob then he answers.

“Lad. If turning myself in would help then I would. But the guard would likely hang us both.”


	5. Chapter 5

Killian watches the guard pass down the hall out sight. He doesn’t move until he hears the solid thud of the man’s body hitting the ground as two of Killian’s men knock him out. He feels Rumplestiltskin jump at the noise pressing his body closer to Killian. Behind them two more men watch to make sure no guards come up from behind.

“Come on.” Killian whispers, leading Rumplestiltskin towards the door and onto the street where a few more of the crew is waiting; watching in case more soldiers arrives. Another crewmember brings a cart to the group. Killian helps Rumple climb into the cart then urges the driver to go. They lurch forward as the horses take off.

The farther they get from the jailhouse the easier Rumple finds it to breath.

“Thank you.” He whispers, “For coming.” Killian smiles.

“It’s the lest I could do. After your boy told me you had been arrested I knew I had to do something.”

“Bae? Is he?”

“He’s fine.” Killian reassures, “He’s on my ship with the rest of my crew. He’ll be safe.” Rumple nods relieved. “My men and I will take you two to another country. There you will have a fresh start.”

"Thank you.” Before he can say anymore a loud boom is herd. “Is that canon fire?” Killian nods several of the other men look around confused. When the chart passes a shop the occupants get a better view of the city and the coast. In the water sit five large ships. The ships fire at the town, and many of the navy ships are on fire a few all ready starting to sink.

“How did they get so close?”

One of the men points, “That’s the flag of Blackbeard! He can move his ships into port silently as if a ghost.”

“Probably an enchanted item or charm.” Killian remarks. Anything else is drowned out as a cannon shell blasts threw a nearby building. The horses begin to speed forward throwing their heads back and crying out loudly. Someone calls for the driver to get them under control.

The city comes alive. People are shouting out for help, trying to find neighbors. Many trying to put out fires while others prepare for the pirates attempting to come ashore. Two of the ships reach the docks and men come pouring out, yelling and laughing cruelly as they cut down anyone in their path.

“Go!” Killian shouts to the driver, “We need to get back to the ship!” The driver shouts at the horses urging them to go faster.

They make it out of the city, dogging people, ruble, and cannon blasts as they make their escape. Looking back Rumple sees the orange and red of the fire against the dark sky, though thankfully they are far enough away now to not be able to hear the screaming. He flinches at the echo of a cannon blast and then at Killian’s touch. Killian hastily removes his hand from Rumple’s shoulder smiling apologetically.

“It’s so terrible.” Rumple whispers.

“Aye. Blackbeard is one of the most dangerous and cruel pirates around.” Rumplestiltskin leans back into Killian seeking comfort.

“I had hoped to never see the sky so red again.” He turns away from the sky to look at the younger man. Killian eye’s look unfocused, his jaw clenches thinking about something that’s upsetting him. “Killian?”

Killian hesitates, “It’s… it’s just that Blackbeard is supposed to have six ships. But we only saw five in the harbor.”

 

They are thrown from their seats as the chart slams to a stop. The men grumble and shout as the driver hushes them and pulls the horses to make them go backwards.

“What happened?” Killian hisses at the man.

“There’s another ship.” The crew hushes startled. “There was another ship along side the Jolly Rodger.” The men began to whisper furiously.

“Blackbeard must have seen the ship when we brought it closer to town for the rescue.”

“Blackbeard’s taken the ship!” Rumple’s face goes white he grabs Killian’s arm.

His voice trembles, “Baelfire!”

“We’ll get him back.” Killian answers, “We’ll get Bae, the crew, and the ship back!”

“Captain.” The driver calls over his shoulder. “That might be easier said then done.” In front of the chart stand about two-dozen of Blackbeard’s men swords drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with school and just got back from my Disney world trip. It was great if you get the chance to go definitely go. But don't use the fastpass+ on the pirates of the caribbean ride. I didn't think it was worth it. Hope everyone's having a great holiday and I hope you like this chapter. If you do please comment. :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Ah! There you are Mr. Jones.” Blackbeard says jovially as he comes down the stairs to the main deck. Rumplestiltskin stands behind Killian as few of the crew stands next to Rumple and the rest are behind them. Blackbeard’s men surround them. Rumple feels relief flood him when he spots Bae sitting with the other captured crew. Blackbeard and his men have tied them up to the main sail. From what Rumple can see Baelfire looks unharmed, if scared and relieved to see his Papa.

“I wanted to thank you for my new ship. She is a beauty.” Killian grits his teeth at Blackbeard’s mocking tone and the way he runs a hand over the smooth wood of the rail. “It’s a great ship. The fastest ship in the water as the new head of my armada. A perfect fit.”

“Six is hardly an armada.” Killian counters a glint of sliver catches his eye. Smee passes a knife to another crewmember.

“But seven is a good start. I’m always looking for good men to join my crew. We’ll need help sailing this beauty. Anyone who joins me is welcome.” His eyes narrow when no one steps forwards. “Loyal crew.” He smiles cruelly, “Then I guess you all will sleep with the fish together.” He motions for his crew to draw their swards again. The men at the mast jump up and attack the pirates nearest them, armed with hidden knives. With the distraction Killian shoves an elbow into the stomach of the man closest to him. Grabbing the man’s sword from where he dropped it on the ground Killian swings it at another attacking man. He grabs Rumple’s arm pushing him towards the mast where Bae stand trying to avoid detection.

Killian calls out to Smee “Get them below deck!” The crew fights chaotically around them. It appears that the Jolly Rodger crew will retake the ship. There may be more of Blackbeard’s men but they are easily picked off and quick to abandon their fellow crewmate if they can. In comparison the Jolly Rodger crew sticks close together and as they fight in groups they are able to cover each other’s backs.

Rumple watches as Bae drops down to the lower deck. He’s distracted by Blackbeard’s shouting at Killian. Killian doges the older man’s slash, and attempts to counter with his own. Rumplestiltskin is to far to hear what they are saying. He looks back down the hole to Bae when the teen calls out to him.

“Are you going?” Smee asks nervously looking around.

“You first.” Rumplestiltskin answers, “I might need help.” Smee doesn’t waste time jumping down next to Bae. Killian’s cry snaps Rumple’s attention to the fight.

 

Bae shouts as the trap door above closes with a load bang. “Papa! Why would Papa not come down?!” Smee shrugs anxiously. Hands shaking as he adjusts the hat on his head.

“Somthin’ must’ve happened.” He starts to pace around. “This is bad.”

“We need to do something.” The fight above is muffled but they both duck as something falls on the deck causing a loud noise.

“Like what?”

“What are those?”

“What?” Smee looks to where Baelfire is pointing. “Oh those are the ships cannons.”

“Can we use them? Sink the other ship?”

“Yeah… well maybe?” Bae is already running to the cannons looking them over. Smee looks doubtful.

“You know how to use them? I can help.”

“There only two of us.”

“We have to try.”

 

Rumplestiltskin watches as Blackbeard stands above Killian. Killian is on his side clutching his arm to his chest. Rumple can see blood covering the man’s vest and jacket. He feels his stomach drop when he realizes that the blood is because Blackbeard’s severed Killian’s hand. As he try’s to raise Blackbeard kicks him over.

Rumple lets the door slam shut, clutching his staff he raises to his feet. He does his best to avoid the fighting as he makes his way to where Killian is.

“Pathetic.” Blackbeard looks down at Killian. He defiantly glares back at the older man. Rumplestiltskin feels his blood boil at the man’s sneer. _How can I help?_ Rumple grimaces at the sight of Killian’s fallen sword, hand still clutching it. Blackbeard kicks Killian over again, when he attempts to fight. Blackbeard raises his sword intending to finish the fight.

Rumplestiltskin rushes to them ignoring the shooting pain in his leg. He raises his staff and hits Blackbeard as hard as he can. Blackbeard cries out in surprise and hurries to steady himself. Rumple prepares for Blackbeard’s impending attack shifting his staff to his other hand and replacing it with Killian’s sword. It’s been ages since Rumple’s seen a sword. It’s been even longer since he’s held one. Blackbeard isn’t an ogre and Rumple only has a faint memory of basic training with no real experience but as Blackbeard glares at him he hopes it will be enough.

 

Killian watches in horror as Blackbeard swings his sword at Rumplestiltskin. Who attempts to block. His movements are slow and awkward. _He won’t last long._ Killian franticly searches for something to fight with. Only seeing a knife one of the crew must have dropped in favor of a sword. He clutches it, attempting to get a grip on it with his remaining hand covered in blood.

Rumple try’s to slash Blackbeard with his sword. He misses but it leaves an opening for Killian to try. Blackbeard growls when Killian’s knife cuts into his shoulder. He doges a second attack from Killian and swings at Rumple again. The whole deck stops startled at the booms of two of the ships cannons fire into the other ship making the Jolly Rodger sway a little with the force. Killian uses the distraction to push the knife into Blackbeard’s chest. Rumple uses all his weight to push Blackbeard over the side of the ship, himself landing on the rail hands clutching the wood. He flinches as two more cannon blasts are fired.

The Jolly Roger crew cheers, Blackbeard’s death having stopped his remaining men in their tracks. Rumple smiles as the crew begins to celebrate. His jaw drops when he sees Killian. The other man’s face is pale; his eyes appear glazed and unfocused. Rumple shouts when the other man falls to his knees.

“Killian!”

 

The first thing Killian notices when he wakes is the gentle rocking of the ship. He keeps his eyes closed and allows the motions to settle his racing mind. The crew must be safe. He wouldn’t be lying alive in his bed if Blackbeard’s men had won. He opens his eyes and spy’s the familiar wood above his bunk. He attempts to sit up crying out when he puts his weight on his hands. Well hand.

He’d forgotten about the loss.

Killian stares at his bandaged stump at the end of his arm. He didn’t even notice the hand wasn’t there at first and it’s a strange feeling. He would swear that he could still feel it there. That he could still move his fingers. But all he sees is the bandages.

“Killian?” It’s Rumplestiltskin. Hurriedly sitting beside the bed checking the younger man’s face for signs of discomfort. “Are you alright? The herbs should help numb the pain but I heard you cry out.”

“I…” He struggles, “I tried to sit up.” Rumple nods.

“And put pressure on the stiches.” His lips set into a thin line as he thinks, “You’ll have to be careful. You’ll be sore for awhile yet.” He helps Killian move into a sitting position. “Is everything else ok? Do you want anything?”

Killian’s eyes go back to his missing hand, “No. No I’m fine.” They sit in silence. Killian staring at his missing hand and Rumple beside him unsure of what to do.  
Killian breathes deeply, “You’re boy? He’s safe.” Rumple nods.

“Yes. He’s fine.” Rumplestiltskin chuckles, “Probably annoying your men and being underfoot right now. He’s always been fascinated by ships so he’s asking a lot of questions.”

“Aye? Sounds like we’ll have a new addition to the crew in a few years.” Killian says with a smile.  
“No. Absolutely not. No offense to you but I won’t allow it.” Killian waves it off. Well attempts to using his missing hand.

“That’s going to take some getting used to.” He laughs, “And why shouldn’t the lad join the crew? He did some quick thinking with the cannons earlier.” He laughs again at Rumple’s distraught expression, “Why if you’re worried about him you could join as well.”  
Rumplestiltskin lets out a snort of laughter, “Don’t be ridicules. I’m the last person who could be a pirate.”

“Hey don’t sell yourself short you did alright against Blackbeard for a beginner. With a little training we’d make a decent pirate out of you.”

“No.” Rumple says more firmly though his eyes still smile, “Absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thanks so much for all the support you guys.  
> I've been having some trouble finding time to write. Now that I'm not in school my job has been giving me more hours which is great but it makes finding time for other things hard.  
> Anyway hope you guys liked the story!  
> Please comment if you do!


End file.
